


You should've paid attention!

by onedirectionmademeasexslave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Oma Kokichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Flirting, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Omega Saihara Shuichi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Top Oma Kokichi, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionmademeasexslave/pseuds/onedirectionmademeasexslave
Summary: Shuichi had a hard time saying no, so of course he let himself get dragged along to a stupid party with Kaede. And it only gets worse, he's presented as an omega and started his first heat in the worst place imaginable. Locked in a closet with Kokichi Oma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	You should've paid attention!

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote dis one today :3 so HAH!

"... Three dynamics consisting of alphas, betas, and, omegas. Today we'll be discussing omegas in more detail. Many of you have yet to present, so pay close attention! Perhaps you could be an omega, so it's important to understand the dynamic..."

Shuichi sighed, scribbling absentmindedly at his notebook as their health teacher rambled about dynamics and the wonders of omegas. Though he probably should go against his personal opinion and listen, he simply doodled. Why bother wasting his time listening to an arrogant teacher who mindlessly follows the belief that all omegas are baby making machines meant to be used? Omegas often were subject to humility and abuse by their cruel society in the past. It was a thing of the past, spoken of in history classes as if the problem suddenly didn't exist. Sadly enough, they were victim's of torment by the occasional 'traditional' asshole. He had yet to present himself, though everyone assumed he was a beta and just didn't want to talk about it. It made sense, he wasn't special enough to be an alpha, and it was unlikely he was an omega, right? The detective pondered the subject often, but got tired of wondering after so much time spent waiting. You could say he was a late bloomer. The whole thing gave him endless anxiety so he preferred to completely ignore the problem for now and let everyone believe he was a beta. He huffed to himself when suddenly a hushed "pssst" dragged him out of his thoughts. and he flinched before glancing upward.

"Shuichi!" It was Kaede. His best friend, an omega as they'd discovered just last year, and the one who somehow managed to drag him into situations he'd normally never agree too. He could tell by the grin on her face and her hushed, excited tone as she leaned across her desk toward him that something was up. "There's gonna be a party tonight at Kaito's place, would you pleeease come?"

A frown settled upon his face and he anxiously fiddled with his sleeve. "No." was his brisk reply No no no. not in a billion years. He didn't even have to consider it. The word party brought on a cold sweat and he shifted his eyes away from her pleading face. No way! Her gaze softened and she nudged him gently.

"Listen, party was the wrong word. It's only gonna be a hangout with a few friends. Maybe about ten people, and nobody you don't know." She added quickly as he opened his mouth to protest.

He swallowed and stared at his desk or anywhere else as she watched him expectantly. "I..."

"I wouldn't lie to you. It'll be okay! I'll be with you and it'll be loads of fun!"

And that's how it went. Every. Time. How could he deny his best friend when she looked so excited? Besides, it wasn't exactly easy trying to argue about it in class. She knew exactly what she was doing. Shuichi reluctantly whispered back, "Fine.", glancing back towards the teacher to make sure they weren't caught.

Kaede bounced excitedly in her seat beside him and he wondered, what exactly was he getting into?

\------------------------------------

"Have fun boys!" Snickers and giggles were cut off as the door closed behind them.  
Oh I'll make sure we do Nyehehe Kokichi snickered to himself  
No no no, this was far from fun. The opposite in fact.

How had agreeing to go to a stupid party led him to being locked in a closet with none other than Kokichi Oma for 7 whole minutes? It may as well had been forever. Kaede started this whole mess with her stupid dare- oh why had Kokichi said dare? It almost seemed like she planned this ahead of time. How far, he didn't know. There was no telling with the excitable omega. Nothing good could come of this! What sort of game was 7 minutes in heaven anyway?

"Shuichi." He could hear the smirk in his voice as the alpha broke the silence.

"Kokichi." The detective responded nervously. His own voice seemed so small, he thought with a flash of frustration. It was almost defeaning, except for his anxious breathing and Kokichi's calmer, slower breaths. The purple haired leader was a good friend, a great friend actually. There was no doubt he cared for him deeply. Recently they'd spent more time together and he no longer seemed to be the great mystery he was before. The male's lies were crystal clear to Shuichi now, thanks to experience and his growing familiarity with Kokichi. He'd grown to trust the alpha. They got along well and clearly enjoyed eachother's company. But that was exactly the problem. It hardly took long before the detective realized his heart belonged to Kokichi. Shuichi confessed his newfound feelings in a tearful mess to Kaede a few weeks before, but quite frankly did not have the balls to tell Kokichi himself. His fear of rejection and a number of things made the task impossible. He'd rather go to a million parties than confess! So, frustrated and terrified, he began to distance himself from the leader. Surely Kokichi had noticed, though he hadn't pushed the matter. Yet anyway. And clearly Kaede decided to take matters into her own hands. This was literally the opposite of distance. So much for that.

"You're trembling."

Kokichi's blatant observation rang through the silence. What was he thinking right now? Shuichi let out a breath, desperately fighting the shaking of his hands. Suddenly, warm hands grasped his own and he felt butterflies. "N-no, they're not." He stammered, wide eyed in the darkness. An obvious lie, but he couldn't say anything else when he was so close. His skin was heating up by the second, and no doubt his face was flushed red. His stomach ached and beads of sweat were coating his skin, but he pushed any concerns aside. Was he leaning closer?

"I don't like liars, Shuichi..." The purple haired male murmured, his hands slowly sliding up Shuichi's arms and following an invisible path around his waist. Shuichi could hardly think straight as the alpha's scent, like wine and sweet nectar grew stronger. It was as if the air was snatched from his lungs and that ache in his stomach grew more persistent. He struggled to reply. "Um..."

"You've been lying to me lately, haven't you? Did you think you'd get away with it, Shumai~?"

Oh. The nickname he heard so often had a different effect on him this time, and his legs felt like jello underneath him. "Lying? How?" The detective felt a flash of anxiety, distracting himself from his weird state. He couldn't let anything slip, as distracted as he was. If Kokichi knew of his feelings, surely he'd hate him and would be disgusted. Though doubt edged his mind as the other male came closer and closer.

"You've been hiding something from me. You can tell me, you know. We're friends, Shumai, we can talk about these things." Kokichi's breath warmed his lips and he trembled, once more melting at the nickname and he lightly shook his head. "Kokichi, I-" Suddenly with a gasp, he was pinned to the wall of the dark closet with Kokichi looming over him. His skin flushed at being pinned by the alpha, and his breath came in quick gasps. So close, and his scent! It overtook all of his senses, drowning him in a blissful cloud of aromas. Shuichi could practically taste it, and the urge to lean forward and do exactly that shocked him with it's ferocity for a moment. The detective was at a loss for words.

"I think I know," The leader hummed, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I wanna hear you say it, my beloved."

Shuichi trembled. "I...." Did this mean he knew? It sounded like it, but how? He'd been avoiding the male so there was no way he'd heard something, unless Kaede told him. But she wouldn't. His legs shook beneath him and if he wasn't pressed against the wall right now, he'd surely fall. Kokichi was extremely intelligent... Could he have figured it out himself? Maybe this was the perfect time to confess, but the shaking of his hands and the rush of anxieties and worries in his head told him he couldn't. "I don't know what you mean.."

The other male sighed, tsking. "Hmm, it seems I'll have to help." Kokichi leaned even closer now, lips brushing Shuichi's in a teasing manner. Amazed, the detective leaned forward eagerly but Kokichi leaned back once more with a laugh. "Nyehehe~ No no, not yet. You have something to tell me Shuichi." He was so close.... and they had almost kissed! But the alpha was teasing him. Making him beg for it. Making him confess his sins for one singular kiss. Shuichi took a shuddering breath, suddenly grateful for the darkness of the cursed closet. It was somehow easier knowing the leader couldn't see his reddened face. "I've um. Awhile ago I.. r-realized....". He stumbled on his words, frustrated with himself and with Kokichi for making him say it, but at the same time.. a small part of him was grateful and knew he needed this push. Could he possibly understand the internal struggle he was going through? "I- I have feelings for you Kokichi, I l-love... you....." He'd said it! There was a moment of silence before Kokichi spoke. 

"That's all I needed to hear." He purred, pressing their lips together in a lustful kiss. Shuichi timidly returned with as much passion as he could muster. He'd never kissed anyone before but it was amazing. Everything he'd ever dreamed of. He forgot his anxiety, their friends outside the door, his earlier discomfort... all of it. The leaders soft lips against his own, moving with such vigor and love sent his head spinning and butterflies in his stomach raging. He simply followed the alphas lead and prayed he was doing okay. After a few heartbeats they parted, panting 

"I love you too, and that's no lie." Kokichi breathed softly, pressing their foreheads together for a tender moment. Overwhelmed with shock and happiness he blinked in the darkness. Kokichi had taken his breath away and he needed more. Slender hands slid down his waist and the purple haired male stole his lips in a longer, more heated kiss. Their lips melded together in a dance of pure passion and lust. His hands entangled themselves into soft purple hair and he held on for dear life. It was the only thing keeping him grounded in that moment. 

It was just then his earlier cramps came back with a vengence, and sent his knees buckling beneath him. He whimpered against Kokichi's lips, flinching away. "What's wrong my beloved?" The leader inquired, his voice laced with concern. Overcome with a flaming hot ache in his abdomen, his light tremble became more of an intense shake and he cried out. Shuichi writhed in pain now, clinging onto Kokichi's shirt for purchase as he was wracked with the intense, burning aches. He couldn't find the words when suddenly the unthinkable happened. A wave of slick rushed down his thighs. Slick. But only omegas produced such a thing! It couldn't be right, there was no way! But the proof was in the pudding. Or, well- slick. There was no denying it now. He had presented as an omega and started his very first heat. In a closet with Kokichi Oma. At a party with all their friends. Right. Outside. The. Door. Never before had he been so embarrassed, confused, and scared. 

The pain was overwhelming, and only growing worse as time went on. Shuichi cried into Kokichi's shoulder as a rush of shame washed over him. This was happening too fast! He'd only just told the leader about his feelings and now he had ruined everything!

"Need to... Leave..!" He gasped. Kokichi's hold on him tightened, steadying him. "Shuichi, calm down. I'm assuming this is your first heat, otherwise you would've taken suppressants, but I'll get you somewhere safe. I promise." It seemed to take a massive effort for the alpha to calm himself, but after a few heartbeats he lifted Shuichi bridal style. With a squeak of surprise, he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Who knew he was so strong? His inner omega squealed with delight at having such a strong alpha caring for him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hid his face in the crook of his alphas neck. How could he face his friends? He didn't dare look as the leader hurried out of the closet. It would be okay. Alpha was here. But nevertheless, it was the most embarassing moment in his entire life. There was no avoiding everyone finding out what had happened, hell- they probably already knew. He whimpered and pressed further against the leader, upset by this thoughts. What a mess. Kokichi cooed soothingly, realeasing a calming pheremone that helped ease the oncoming panic attack he could feel coming. 

Snarling ferociously, Kokichi brushed past the bared necks of their friends and ignored all curious glances and questions. They weren't important right now. All that mattered was getting home. The leader swiftly rushed out of the house and headed toward his own dorm, the closest place he could hope and their best bet right now. Shuichi's own room was across their campus and it would be unsafe to even attempt to get there. Shuichi was crying still, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes screwed shut as if he could escape reality by not looking. He could feel slick seeping out of his hole and cringed at the feeling. His omega was persistent in his mind, he needed to be mated and claimed by his alpha. The urge was so strong, and the pain so hot. His skin was burning. It took all he had to ignore his secondary gender, but it was a losing battle. He mewled weakly, nosing at Kokichi's scent gland and clinging to his jacket. He needed his alpha. The bluenette hardly noticed nor cared where they were anymore. All that mattered was Kokichi.

"Alpha..." Shuichi panted, squirming in the leader's hold. "I need you.. Please.." 

"It's alright, we're here." Kokichi's voice sounded strained, and suddenly the omega was placed upon a soft bed. He has no clue when they got here, but he didn't mind that. "You're safe." Safe. Protected. With his alpha. But it wasn't enough. 

"Please... Touch me Alpha, It hurts!" He cried needily. "Kokichi.."

"Shuichi." The leader growled possessively, a sound that made another wave of slick seeping down his legs. He clung to Kokichi's sleeve, tears budding in his eyes as he desperately whimpered. "Hot... so empty... need-" 

His whine broke off as his alpha loomed over him once more, pinning him to the bed with another growl. "Omega.." Oh yes. His legs trembled and he spread them instinctively at that dominate tone. "Alpha..." Kokichi's devilish hands slid down his chest, brushing his waist and slowly travelling lower. "I'm here, omega.. I'll take care of you." His words held promise- his alpha wouldn't lie about this. Shuichi shook with anticipation. 

They engaged in another kiss, and never had he felt such fierce love in any way. He moaned against Kokichi's lips, arching into those sweet touches with need. Panting, he broke away, "Too hot..!" 

"Mmm... I can help with that." Kokichi smirked, hands slipping under his shirt as he pressed a wet kiss against his omega's face. "Lift." He obeyed instantly, lifting his arms and wiggling out of his shirt with the leader's assistance. Shuichi lifted his hips as his pants were tugged off, and he whimpered. It wasn't enough. An uncomfortable heat made his skin glisten with sweat. In an instant that was muddled by his heat crazed brain, they were both nude and his alpha pressed his cool skin against him. Those hands, oh so sinful, now moved lower to grasp at his aching, hard cock. "Oh!" Shuichi moaned, digging his nails into Kokichi's skin. Slowly, the leader began to pump his length and muffled his lover's moans with another kiss. It was pure bliss. Finally he was getting the attention he needed. All shame was forgotten, replaced with his need to be touched and bred by his alpha. He clung to the other male and got lost in their kiss. Kokichi quickened his pace before suddenly stopping altogether. Shuichi broke away and whined, confused and frustrated. His complaints were cut off as a finger pushed past his rim, into his aching, leaking hole. "Kokichi..! Ahh!~"

"Have you ever touched yourself here, Shuichi?" His alpha purred in his ear, curling a finger inside of him with a smirk. Shuichi cried out in reply. "Mm? I didn't think so.. Well, nyehehe! I'll make sure you're well taken care of!" He cheerfully hummed, slipping in yet another finger.

"More..! Kokichi... please!" He begged, spreading his legs further as the other male curled those digits over and over, scissoring him wide open. 

"As you wish, omega." 

Those fingers... he'd never get enough of them. Ever. They brushed against his prostate and Shuichi swore he saw stars. It forced a cry of pure pleasure out of him and Kokichi mercilessly abused the spot again and again and again. "Is this what you wanted?" Kokichi grinned, trailing kisses along his neck and sucking at his scent gland, greedily lapping at the sweet oils. His other hand busied itself with playing with the omegas nipples, earning a gasp from his lover. All the stimulation was almost too much. Almost. But it still wasn't what he needed. 

"Alpha, alpha... I need.." He panted, a wanton moan being torn from his throat as his alpha brushed his prostate once more. "I...."

"Yes, my beloved?" Those purple eyes glittered up at him as his alpha kissed his way down his chest, marking him with kisses and hickeys. Claiming him. "You have to tell me what you need~"

Words were difficult with the sinful fingers working inside him and those soft lips trailing down his heated skin. Nevertheless, he managed to choke out a desperate plea, "I n-need you inside me, please!" 

Kokichi was silent for a moment. 

"I am already, aren't I?~" He purred teasingly, thrusting his fingers deeply inside him as if to remind him that well, technically he was. How could he tease him at a time like this? He cried in frustration, squirming and shaking his head. 

"Kokichi, alpha, please! I need your cock!" Shuichi cried, "I need you to knot me- claim me, please!"

"I never thought I'd get to hear the Shuichi Saihara say such filthy words!" His alpha hummed appreciatively above him, grinning. "Well.. How can I deny a request like that?" Somewhere in his heat induced craze he found the decency to be embarrassed, whimpering and shifting his gaze away with a flush. But still, he needed his alpha. Embarrassment couldn't stop that. Kokichi pulled out his fingers and Shuichi shuddered at the feeling. The leader pressed a kiss to his temple, hands kneading his soft thighs. "I'm gonna take such good care of you Shuichi. I'll knot you, claim you, anything you need." He promised, and Shuichi whined submissively in return. "Alpha..."

A shiver went down his spine as the warmth of Kokichi's long, hard cock first rubbed against his thigh. His precum blended with the slick coating his inner thighs and ass. Maybe being an omega wasn't so bad. Without the slick, it would probably be more painful. But nothing could be worse than the emptiness in his belly that burnt like a flame. Then, he felt the head press against that ring of muscle before pushing easing inside, forcing a keen out of the omega.

"Ahhh!~" Finally, finally he was getting what he needed. 

His legs secured themselves around Kokichi's waist, pulling him closer as his nails made crescents on pale skin. Above him his alpha grunted, his breath hot against his neck as he began to move and finger his sensitive nipples. His thrusts were slow and deep at first, gradually gaining speed as the leader lost control. Shuichi didn't mind at all- in fact, he needed more. "Deeper..! Harder! Pl- please!" He cried, entangling a hand in Kokichi's hair and holding on tightly. His lips moved against his love bitten neck, brushing his skin and nibbling the soft flesh as he panted in his ear, 

"You're so good for me omega, begging like a whore and taking my cock so well.~" Shuichi moaned in reply. His thrusts grew harder, faster, just as his omega asked. How could he not, when the beautiful male beneath him begged so nicely? "You should see yourself now," His alpha's silky voice whispered in his ear, and a tug on his nipples tore a pleasurable gasp from his throat. "So pretty, just for me. My omega~" The possessive growl made him whine submissively. "Yes, yours alpha..!"

Everything was Kokichi. His member splitting him open in the best way, his warm breath against his neck, his warm skin pressed against his, and that scent that drove him absolutely crazy. His alpha was merciless in his thrusts now, intense and heated as Kokichi fucked him with everything he had. It was amazing; every nerve in his body was alive and sparking throughout him. Kokichi angled his thrusts to ram into his prostate and Shuichi saw stars. "Alphaaa...!~" His moans grew louder, desperation making his voice break, "I n-need... your knot!"

"Mmm... Omega," Kokichi's voice was low, thrusting deep inside of him and abusing his poor bundle of nerves relentlessly. "You're so amazing; so beautiful..." His sharp teeth brushed against his scent gland, a silent promise, and he mouthed at the bruised skin with a deep growl. 

"Kah- ahhh! K... Kokichi! Kokichi! Ah!" Shuichi cried out his name like it was a prayer. "I'm so close..! Kokichi!~" 

"Come," The leader commanded, "Come for me omega.." With a keen he came hard, ribbons of cum staining the sheets and his stomach as he arched into his alpha. His legs trembled and spasms wracked his body he clung to Kokichi, a mess of tears and drool as he was granted his swee release. "Shuichi!" Kokichi came soon after, thrusting deeply and filling the detective with his warm seed as his sharp teeth bit hard at his neck; not breaking skin but enough to leave a pretty bruise in it's wake. His knot swelled, locking them together, and Shuichi shivered at the feeling. He was complete. The fierce heat in his belly was sated for now, but for the next few days they would continue to fuck like animals. But right now, he could only purr with content as his alpha peppered his face with kisses and whispered encouraging words to him. He was a good alpha, and his promise to take care of him was true. Never before had Shuichi felt so loved and safe.

A hand gently brushed the hair from his sweat covered forehead, and he nuzzled into his hand as it moved to cup his cheek. "Are you alright?" Kokichi sounded breathless, and he opened his eyes to see a concerned, fucked out leader. 

"Mm... Yes.. I love you Kokichi...." Shuichi nodded, mumbling dreamily. Although he was drained from their intense bonding, he pulled Kokichi into a slow, gentle kiss. 

They parted after a few moments and Kokichi tenderly wrapped his arms around his omega, a soft "I love you too" being the last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep. He'd need his rest for the rest of his heat.

\------------------------------------

"Nnng..." Blinking drowsily, Shuichi awoke on a warm bed, with a warm body pressed against his side. Thoroughly confused, he shook his head as if to clear the fog from his mind. What happened? His eyes shifted to glance at the purple haired figure asleep beside him, and suddenly he was aware of his sore muscles and the fabric on his... nude body? With a rush he sat up, wincing and whining as a harsh pain shot up his back. "Owww..." 

It all came back to him in a flash, their kiss, presenting at that damn party, being carried and the heat he shared with his... 

Oh! How could he let this happen? What was he thinking? Kokichi was probably disgusted with him- he'd practically forced himself on the leader and the panic made his head spin. 

"Shumai?~" His head whipped to the side to see the alpha had awoken, a smug smirk on his face that fell when he saw Shuichi's expression. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sorry- I know I wasn't very gentle."

Shuichi stammered for a moment, face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" He burst out. His words spilled from his lips in a moment of worry induced word vomit, "We didn't even get to talk about anything and I just confessed to you but I started my heat and dragged you into it- without even asking if it was okay! A- and-" Tears budded in his eyes and he covered his face with his hands, "I'm sorry Kokichi! I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm so stup-"

"Hey," Kokichi interrupted his ramblings, his hands gently grasping his wrists and pulling them away from his face. "You didn't do anything wrong, the opposite really. It's okay." His voice was soft. He cupped his face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. Shuichi blinked at him, sniffling pitifully. Was he worrying too much? Was it really okay? 

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" He whispered sadly

Kokichi shook his head, "No. If anyone did, it was me. I couldn't control myself..." His brows furrowed, and he sounded unusually serious. "I'm sorry. I should've tried harder, I know how upset you were and I-"

"No!" Shuichi blurted, "You were so kind, I needed you Kokichi! I..." His eyes were downcast and his cheeks flushed, "I'm happy I spent it with you. I was terrified- but you were there for me. That means so much. I just... I figured you couldn't care about someone like me, let alone love me. So when you kissed me I was so surprised and happy! I didn't mean for everything to happen, b-but.. I'm glad it did. As long as you wanted it too..." He trailed off, timidly grasping Kokichi's wrist and leaning into those hands on his cheeks. 

Kokichi grinned, eyes twinkling. "I did, very much. And that's the truth! I consider myself very lucky Shumai~" He purred, "I enjoyed every moment, every moan and everytime you begged me fo-"

"K-Kokichi..!" He stammered, playfully smacking away his hands and blushing profusely. "Don't say that!"

"Hm? Now you're shy?" He purred teasingly, his signature smirk on display. 

"Shut up..." He mumbled, but his protests died on his lips as his alpha kissed him. It was slow, full of love and gentle passion. Kokichi grinned into the kiss, pulling him close. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly after all. He was his omega, and he was his alpha. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ok. maybe dis 1 is also cringe... BUT! i had fun writing it! give me suggestions and maybe ill write some more ooooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ballzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
